Hot Springs Action
by jewassh
Summary: Unexplained feelings find their way to Katsuki Bakugo's mind after the recent fight between him and Izuku Midoriya vs. All Might. On the night at the training camp, Katsuki decides to take his feelings out on the one who had caused them - Izuku 'Deku'.


_"Before you give up, at least try using me!"_

 _Malicious red eyes stare into green across from one another as the smaller boy continues his rant._

 _"..don't say that you're okay losing!"_

 _The freckled boy's yells but his voice then gets quieter as he looks down sadly, basically whispering to the sandy haired boy that is now brimming with rage and ready to burst any second._

 _"You're you because you never give up on winning, right?"_

 _Izuku trails off as he remembers watching young Katsuki fight off older kids with the words,_

 _"always wins in the end."_

 _Izuku finishes abruptly right before Katsuki snaps and yells, flying across the dark alleyway and connecting his fist into the wall beside the smaller boy's head, earning a small yelp from the other._

 _'Fucking Deku...'_

 _"Ka-Kacchan?"_

 _Izuku stutters as his eyes glaze over with terror at the bigger boys action. Katsuki seethes and glares into his eyes, sadness and frustration coating his fiery red orbs. Their noses are so close that one more step Katsuki makes, they might as well be kissing._

 _A soft blush coats the freckled boys cheeks as he casts his eyes away from him, embarrassed at the proximity of the other boy's presence._

 _"Shut the fuck up nerd before I kill you! Quit acting like you're the shit you fucking bastard!"_

 _Izuku gulps at the statement Katsuki made, unaware of the blonds racing heart and confusing thoughts that now engulfed his mind._

 _"Kacchan, w-we need to p-plan something, All Might will find us soon..."_

Katsuki laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling with thousands of thoughts racing through his mind. He let out a growl as he roughly punched his desk in frustration.

"FUCK!"

Ever since his fight with Izuku vs All Might for the final exam, he couldn't help but start realizing the feelings he had for the little shit.

Katsuki silently curses to himself as his lips turn into a deep scowl.

 _ **'Deku is nothing but a piece of trash, I'll always be better than him. He constantly followed me and praised me when we were little, but now he always wants to act all high and mighty ever since he got his stupid quirk...now the fucker wants to always save me'**_

His red eyes narrowed as anger built up inside his stomach.

"Tch. I don't need anyone's help, especially Deku. He's the useless one. NOT ME."

He raised his voice at the last bit, earning a series of curses from his mother from downstairs ranging from,

"GO TO FUCKING BED," or "SHUT THE HELL UP."

Katsuki's eyes turned all white along with a prominent tick mark appearing on his temple as he yelled back,

"URUSAI OLD HAG BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Katsuki muttered a few more curses at his mother's nuisance before shifting comfortably in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a series of dreams that involved a certain green haired piece of shit.

Days roll by after the final exams and class 1-A finally finished their first semester at U.A. They're greeted by delighted news from their homeroom teacher Mr. Aizawa about the school trip they're going to go on for training despite those who failed the finals; he adds that those who failed still get to go on the trip and that he lied. This earned a few whines throughout class.

"He's always lying, how can we trust you?"

"He tricked us again."

A sly smirked grew on the teachers face.

"This doesn't change the fact you still failed, you will only have to train even more harder and longer than those who passed."

Groans can be heard throughout the class.

Katsuki sat at his desk deep in thought and glanced over towards where Izuku was seated. The boy was listening intently to the teacher while chewing his bottom lip in interest. This caught the prideful boy's attention and sudden dirty thoughts popped up in his head that made his cock twitch a little in his pants. This caused Katsuki to click his tongue loudly in disgust, catching him a few stares from his peers including the source of his erotic thoughts.

Izuku peered over at him and saw that Katsuki was staring intently at him. The green haired boy felt his cheeks flush causing him to frantically look around the room to avoid the other boy's burning stare.

 _ **'W-What's up with Kacchan? He's acting really strange...I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I always annoy him and he shows it but this time feels different..Is he still mad about my speech to him during the fight with All Might? Hmmm I wonder what it could be considering...'**_

Unknown to Izuku, his aloud muttering caused all the students including the teacher to stop and stare at him in curiosity and confusion.

A tick formed on Katsuki's head in annoyance.

"HAH?! WOULD YOU SHUT UP NERD. YOUR MUTTERING IS ANNOYING!"

A few students chuckled at his outburst and Izuku's constant apologies while rapidly waving his arms towards the now seething blonde.

"G-Gomen Nasai!"

After a long day of the bus ride, the sudden training and fighting of forest monsters created by Ryuko's quirk - you can say that everyone was exhausted.

Relaxing in the hot springs along with the rest of the boys from 1-A, Katsuki sat in the back and closed his eyes. He heard the ruckus going on in the background with Mineta while Iida yelled at him to stop doing such disrespectful things and explained to him about privacy for trying to see the girls naked.

A soft chuckle escaped passed the usually angry boy but he let the water relax his tense body and let his thoughts fade. That is until he heard a series of curses from Mineta at Kota for pushing him and the girls cheering which then resulted in Kota screaming as he drew closer to the ground.

"LOOK OUT!" Katsuki's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and his eyes found their way to a naked boy enveloping Kota in his arms to catch him.

This resulted in a soft gasp from the sandy blond's lips and a slight blush covering his cheeks. He watched as Izuku landed with a now unconscious Kota in his arms and locked eyes with him. Katsuki tried to hold his breath as he glanced down his body, his breath slightly ragged as he found his way towards the nerd's groin.

Anger and lust filled him as he casted his eyes away from him, a slight pout taking over his lips at his stupidness for getting caught staring. Izuku tilted his head in confusion and blushed darkly before taking Kota to Shino, leaving a very hot and bothered Katsuki behind to hide his..problem.

 _ **'That fucking Deku..I'm going to destroy him. Fucking bastard.'**_

Night soon rolls around and most of the students had already went to bed. Crickets could be heard chirping from outside with the owls hooting every now and then. Darkness engulfed the whole training ground, leaving only the moonlights illumination as the only source of light.

Having trouble falling asleep due to his overthinking thoughts about Katsuki's weird behavior, Izuku decides to get up and sneak back into the hot springs since he had to cut it short by saving Kota from becoming a pancake on the ground.

 _ **'I should ask Kacchan what's wrong tomorrow.'**_

Looking around making sure the coast is clear, he quietly tip toed towards the hot springs, only to abruptly stop and his eyes to widen in surprise at the silhouette sitting in the hot springs.

"Ka-Kacchan?!" Izuku stutters, embarrassed to find his childhood friend leaning back against the wall inside the tub. Great, now he has to ask him now.

"Bastard, just get the fuck in and shut up."

"H-Hai!" Izuku quietly steps into the tub, making sure to keep the splashing noise to a minimum. He wouldn't want to get caught and scolded by one of the teachers.

Silence filled the air as the two boys sat across from one another, the steam relaxing Izuku's tense muscles. He glanced over at the usually explosive boy only to find him staring back at him. He seemed like he was deep in thought.

Izuku grew slightly awkward at the stare and decided to get the question out since it's now or never.

"S-So, I've b-been wondering ab-about something with your behavior towards m-me lately.

Katsuki didn't say anything, only clenched his teeth and gritted them slightly while never tearing his gaze away.

Feeling intimidated, Izuku quickly got it over with.

"Why have you been acting weird with me lately and keep staring at me?"

Millions of thoughts raced through the smaller boys head. He was afraid Kacchan all of a sudden just hated him even more and he doesn't know nor understand why. He just wants to be there for him, why can't he see that and stop always getting so angry-

His thoughts were instantly stopped as he felt a wet calloused hand grip his arm hard. Izuku let out a yelp of pain and fear as he looked into a now pissed off face.

"Deku.." Katsuki trailed off dangerously, his eyes radiating anger yet...lust? Izuku felt confused and still terrified but chose to remain silent. He gulped and waited for his childhood friend to speak.

A smirk grew on Katsuki's face.

"Nani..."

He growled, his grip on Deku's arm slowly tightening, causing the smaller boy to wince and whine out. This caused Katsuki to feel heat go straight down to his groin, his cock was already half hard.

Izuku seemed to take notice and let things click into place, resulting in him to start blushing furiously. He tried to remove his arm from the rock hard grip and started whimpering.

"L-Let go Kacchan- ah!"

He was cut off as soon as he felt wet lips on his ear, slowly sucking on his lobe. Izuku shuttered in pleasure and felt himself start to heat up.

"K-Kacchan ungh- stop please."

 _ **'W-why is he doing this? Do I want this? It feels good...but I'm a virgin. What if we get caught?! Kacchan would be sure to kill me!'**_

Izuku muttered up a storm causing Katsuki to stop and stare at the boy with impatience.

"Deku you fucking nerd, shut the hell up and let me destroy you."

Izuku felt his cock jump at that as his eyes clouded with lust and let his body become weak under the other boy's touch. Katsuki took this opportunity to roughly tilt Izuku's head to the side and lick a long strip up his neck. Izuku emitted a soft moan as Katsuki started to suck on his neck slowly, making sure to leave a dark mark.

He muttered against his neck,

"I fucking hate you Deku. You're making me feel weird..I'll kill you."

Before he could continue to curse at Izuku, the smaller boy placed both hands on either side of Katsuki's cheeks, holding them as he stared into his crimson eyes with a shy yet loving look.

Katsuki felt his breath hitch and stared back into his emerald eyes before huffing in annoyance.

"What loser."

Izuku smiled and placed his lips on the other boys lips, shocking him. Katsuki snapped and grabbed the boy and turned him so that his back was against him.

"Wha-"

Izuku was cut off as Katsuki grinded his hard on against his ass, slowly rolling his hips. The smaller boy let out a lewd moan, pushing back against him. Katsuki smirked and wrapped his hand around Izuku's now rock hard member and started to rub the tip of his dick, causing Izuku to arch into him and whimper.

 _ **'Kacchan is really touching me like this. I-It feels amazing.'**_

Izuku never wanted this to stop, he wanted to feel more of Kacchan. He wanted him to do more dirty things to him.

Katsuki leaned in and whispered harshly into his ear,

"Look what you make me do. You always fucking piss me off and I hate it. Now I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

The smaller boy moaned in response, liking the way Katsuki talked down on him with such a seductive tone. He decided to say something that even shocked himself.

"Then fuck me, _**coward**_."

Katsuki's eyes widened in response as he let out an angry growl.

 _ **'This fucking piece of shit, he's dead now.'**_

Katsuki lifted Izuku up a bit so that his stomach was out of the tub and his ass in the air. He took this chance to spread Izuku's cheeks and blow cool air into his puckered asshole.

Izuku jumped at that and whined. He wanted more, he wanted to feel all of him.

The explosive boy then pushed his head between his asscheeks and swirled his tongue around the smaller boys asshole, licking and sucking roughly causing the boy beneath him to shake and breathe heavily.

"A-Ah K-Kacchan motto motto!"

Katsuki let out an animalistic growl at his childhood name being called out so lewdly. It fucking turned him on even more.

Since they were in the tub - no lube was needed - Katsuki replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly pushing it into the boy beneath him who reacted right away. He winced and tried to calm himself as Katsuki pushed his finger all the way in. He waited until Izuku relaxed before pushing in another finger, curling them inside him until he hit a spot that made the freckled boy nearly scream out.

"Be quiet Deku, you wouldn't want to be caught with my fingers in your ass now would you." He whispered seductively, taunting the smaller boy.

With a nod, Izuku bit on his bottom lip to suppress his moans as Katsuki continued to fuck his asshole with his fingers. Once Katsuki was pleased with his work, he decided it was ready to fill Izuku with his cock.

With a smirk, Katsuki gave Izuku's ass a rough slap earning a moan from the boy before he gripped his hips and lined the tip of his dick with the boy's asshole.

"Are you ready to get destroyed by my cock, nerd?"

Izuku whimpers and nods. "Hurry Kacchan, I- I want to feel g-good."

Bracing himself, he felt Katsuki push inside and his eyes widened, a burning sensation running throughout his body.

 _ **'This hurts more than I thought.'**_

The curly haired boy whined as Katsuki pushed all the way in and waited until he was ready.

With a soft nod from the boy beneath him, Katsuki pulls out to the point where the tip of his dick was out before ramming back inside him.

"KA-KACCHAN UNGH-"

Katsuki's mind clouded over with lust to the point where he turned to his animalistic instincts and pulled Izuku back into the water, pushing him up against the wall and slammed back into him. He bit down on his neck as he did so while continuing to let his balls slap against Izuku's ass, a loud sound echoing throughout the training ground of skin to skin and the mixture of both of the boy's moaning.

"Fu-Fuck Deku you're so fucking tight, your fucking ass belongs to me you bitch. You're fucking mine, ya hear you nerd?!"

Izuku moans out and nods. He loves this side of Kacchan. Wanting to feel more, Izuku pushes his ass back into Katsuki while trying to match his thrusts. Katsuki grips the boy's hips hard and starts feeling his heart race faster.

While continuously plunging his cock into Izuku's tight hole, Katsuki grabs Izuku's face and turns it before he leans in and smashes his lips against the other boys, licking and sucking his lower lip. Izuku moans into his mouth, loving the feeling of being filled up by Katsuki's cock and his tongue in his mouth.

 _ **'Such a whore.'**_ Katsuki thinks to himself as he lets his tongue swirl in the others mouth.

Katsuki pulls out of Izuku causing him to whine out in protest. The sandy blond haired boy smirks before sitting back down in the hot spring and bringing the other boy down onto his lap.

"Ride me, whore."

Izuku blushed and obeyed, getting up and positioned himself over the other boys throbbing cock. He lowered himself and felt himself be filled to the brim and moaned out, tilting his head back with his tongue hanging out.

Katsuki almost came at the sight and grunted, bucking his hips up at an increasing speed. Loud splashing was made and the sound of body slapping water filled the air. Katsuki took his time to lean in and start sucking on Izuku's nipples, licking and slurping on his left one while using his hand to twist the other one.

"Ah-Ah Kacchan- it feels sooo ghood- im clo-close!"

Izuku continued to bounce on the thick cock and threw his head back, letting out a loud moan-like scream as drool dripped from his mouth. Cum squirted out the tip of his dick and onto Katsuki's chest and into the water.

The scene was so obscene that Katsuki felt his dick twitch and his balls tighten. He growled and thrust up harder and deeper into the boy above him, leaning in and biting down hard onto Izuku's neck as he came hard into Izuku, filling his ass up with his seed. Izuku's tongue lolled to the side as his body collapsed onto Katsuki, his dick still in his ass.

Katsuki breathed heavily and gently lifted Izuku off of him, placing him beside him.

 _ **'Good thing we did this in the hot springs.'**_

The bigger boy thought and smirked slightly. He glanced over at the now tired Izuku whose eyes were hooded and looked glazed over with a tiredness. Katsuki couldn't help but stare. Izuku mumbled out softly,

"So I'm yours?"

At this moment he felt truly happy. Ever since they were kids, Izuku has always had a crush on the explosive boy but never admitted to it because of the hatred Kacchan had for him - or so he thought.

Katsuki in the first time for awhile felt calm. He smiled crookedly and let a blush take over his cheeks.

 _ **'Fucking Deku..'**_

"Yeah. I guess so, nerd."


End file.
